


We Belong to Each Other

by purplelion



Series: Klance Smut Oneshots [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Title: Never give Keith a dildo when he's jealous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hung!Lance, Jealousy, Lance spanks Keith just to clarify, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), possessive!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelion/pseuds/purplelion
Summary: He was going insane.Sure, when Lance had first presented the idea he'd asked Keith if it was okay, and Keith had said yes, of course, but he'd had no idea how freaking difficult it would be.After Lance is sent on a mission that requires him to flirt with one of the Galra guards, Keith decides it's time to remind his boyfriend just who he belongs to.





	We Belong to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you have been wondering where this fic went but I just took it down for maintenance for a bit! It's back up now, and I've fixed some mistakes and continuity errors I spotted, so it should be easier to read. Thanks for your patience :)  
> \- Avery xx
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Remember to leave any prompts you want me to write in the comments below :) Don’t be shy, I’m up for writing almost anything. I post updates of where I am on my fics on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/purplelion46/?hl=en) so check them out!

He was going insane.

Sure, when Lance had first presented the idea he'd asked Keith if it was okay, and Keith had said yes, of course, but he'd had no idea how freaking difficult it would be.

The mission was simple: intercept a Galra weapon trade by blowing up the warehouse. It sounded easy enough. But they hadn't anticipated that the Galra would have guards stationed at the doors. Lance's job was to distract the female at the main entrance so Hunk could sneak into the back room.

The rest of the team were huddled around the transmission screen, watching intently as Lance leaned against the sleek wall of the warehouse, looming over the stocky female guard. She was pretty, Keith would admit, pretty enough for him to be intimidated when Lance began talking, smiling down at her with pearly white teeth.

To his credit, he kept it PG, going with his old, clique flirtations rather than the special moves he'd pulled out when he'd first realised the extent of bi-ness and feelings for Keith. But still, it was hard, watching the guard swoon as Lance flashed her his virgin killing smile. She edged closer and closer to Lance, running her hands up and down his arms, pressing her body against his.

Out of the corner of her eye Pidge noticed Keith starting to shake, his grip on the screen surface turning his knuckles white.

"You okay?" She smirked, noticing his eyes never leaving the screen as he responded with a low grunt.

"Honestly if you weren't alright with it why did you agree?" Allura crossed her arms.

"Because..." He trailed off. He honestly wasn't _sure_ why he agreed. Maybe it was Lance's excitement of getting back into the field after uneventful months of lying around, not a word from Zarkon or his minions. The happiness that had sparkled in his eye when he realised he could finally get out of the suffocating white walls of the castle.

Yeah that was definitely it.

He swallowed thickly when Lance started moving, holding her arms and whispering in her ear, just long enough for Hunk to vanish past through the door behind them.

Keith released a sigh of relief as Hunk disappeared and Lance slipped back into his usual, joking persona, peeling the girl's hands from his biceps and muttering some excuse to the guard that was inaudible to the rest of the team. With the guard thoroughly confused, he skulked away.

A few thousand feet away from the rest of the team Lance blew out a breath, arms aching from the tight vice of the girl's fingernails. He shook his arms out with a grimace- his past self probably would have taken the chance just for a warm body.

He desperately tried to forget those days.

Since then Keith had come into his life, so unlike the clingy girls he'd used to associate himself with just to feel wanted. Keith wasn't a girl; he wasn't curvy, he didn't have a large bust and he was _definitely_ not an impeccable flirt. He was awkward and soft in all the right places, with a laugh that could make the angels weep.

Keith was perfect.

Lance was so lost in his own head he'd traipsed all the way around the warehouse to the back door without realizing it, lingering mindlessly as thoughts of Keith flitted on be. He caught on to his mistake with a gasp, mere seconds before Hunk burst from the door with wide eyes.

"Dude what the hell are you still doing here? This place is about to go up in smoke!"

They glanced at each other, then the warehouse, then back at each other.

"RUN!"

\----------------------

The team managed to escape the planet just as the weapon facility went kaboom.

Keith and Pidge made their way down to greet Hunk and Lance as they flew into the hangar, Lance emerging from his lion with a triumphant smile.

“Loverboy Lance strikes again. The ladies just can't resist me.” He flexed with a wink, brows wiggling at Pidge, whose eyes rolled exasperatedly.

"Yeah, good job almost getting blown up by the way." She retorted monotonously as Hunk pulled her in for a relieved hug. Keith watched from the door with a frown, arms folded in a disgruntled manner.

"Shut up, Pidget, where's Keith-"

Lance caught sight of his boyfriend in the doorway just as he turned and walked off, head of black hair vanishing around the wall. Lance furrowed his brow, turning to his friends.

"Um, I've gotta-" He began.

Hunk rolled his eyes, "Just go, dude."

Lance grinned lopsidedly at them, spinning around to dart around the corner after Keith, Hunk and Pidge shaking their heads exasperatedly.

Keith made his way down the corridor like fire on gasoline. He heard Lance following him, just reaching the start of the corridor as he turned the next corner. He clenched his fists, not letting his pace falter for a second as he hurried through the white passage. He would admit that the chase thrilled him, the sound of his boyfriend's impeding footsteps sending adrenaline zipping through his veins and causing his heart to race like a rabbit's.

Rounding the next corner he pressed himself against the wall so he was out of sight, exhaling rapidly and waiting until Lance spun around to greet him, breathless and wide eyed as Keith slammed him into the adjacent wall, frustration painted on his face.

"Keith what the-!"

He didn't have time to finish before Keith was kissing him, dragging Lance down by the scruff of hair on his neck. Lance moaned into his mouth the moment their lips met, Keith's hand tearing at his pants like an animal.

"Jealous huh-?" Keith was quick to wipe the smirk off of Lance's face with a growl and a bruising kiss, capturing his tongue and sliding his hands up to his cheeks.

"Keith," Lance breathed, "W-We should go inside."

Keith nodded, gasping when Lance's lips connected to his neck, kissing him breathless up to the shell of his ear. Hitching his leg around Lance's ankle he dragged him towards the door of their room.

As soon as the door lid shut Keith slammed Lance onto their bed, bracketing his hips with his thighs.

"God I love it when you're pissed." Lance grinned as Keith shucked the blue armor and their shirts, tossing them into a forgotten pile by the side of the bed. Slowly Keith grinded his hips against the bulge in Lance's pants, catching Lance's hands as they wandered to his nipples.

“No touching.” He growled, securing Lance’s hands above his head, fetching his shirt from the floor to tie them together.

"Woah..." Lance breathed as Keith reached up to push his hair out of his face, brushing a kiss against Lance's mouth as he slipped his pants down and off his legs so he was wearing only his briefs. The fabric clung to his ass, barely covering half of each cheek. He inhaled each one of Lance's breathy gasps as he kissed his way down Lance's chest, tracing his abs with his tongue, making his way down to his boxers.

Lance bit his lip at the seductive groan that left Keith's mouth when he pulled the fabric down, Lance's pulsing length slapping against his toned stomach as soon as it was freed. His eyes sparkled as he admired the lengthy thickness, licking his lips as his hole throbbed as it had been trained.

"Fucking hell, Keith." Lance hissed as Keith kissed down his length, blinking up at Lance through long, thick lashes.

"You like my lips on your big cock?"

Lance bit his lip, nodding as he struggled against his restraints, "Yeah, you look so good, Keith, _fuck."_

Keith grinned up at him, "Wanna be inside of me?"

Lance groaned out, nodding vehemently, all words lost to him as Keith nuzzled against the smooth underside of his cock.

"Like this?" Keith whispered, sucking the tip of Lance's cock into his mouth, somehow able to maintain the cocky grin gracing his lips.

Ever so slowly he started sucking, bobbing his head up and down at a languid pace. He went down until Lance hit the back of his throat, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes.

"God, baby, you look so good." Lance exhaled, itching to run his fingers through Keith's hair and grab at his scalp as he steadily bobbed up and down.

Keith hummed down his length, swirling his tongue around the tip, lapping up the salty precome that had collected there. Gazing up through his lashes he watched Lance's face contort into a pleasured gasp.

"I'm gonna cum, Keith, fuck-"

Keith withdrew with a pop, squeezing the base of Lance's cock and tearing a throaty whine of dissatisfaction from his throat. He scaled his way up Lance's body, nibbling on his neck and pressing his bound hands back into the sheets as he struggled to get them free.

He sat back on Lance's throbbing length, pressing his clothed ass on the tip, admiring the way Lance's arms and abs flexed with frustration.

Swinging his leg back over Lance's stomach Keith disappeared underneath their bed, rusting around the mess of clothes until he found what he was looking for, emerging with the well-loved lube and a long, black dildo.

A low growl left his boyfriend's lips when he caught sight of the object. Keith smirked, reveling in the sound as he tossed the items onto the bed besides Lance.

 _"Keith."_ Lance hissed in a warning tone, sending shocks of adrenaline down Keith's spine to his toes. He ignored Lance's warning, slowly sliding his boxers down his legs.

He straddled Lance again, reversed this time so Lance could get a full view of his ass. He fumbled around for the lube, the click of the bottle making Lance's cock jump beneath him.

Ever so slowly he reached behind him, hearing a full-blown groan rattle Lance's chest when he inserted his middle finger into himself. Without even meaning to he whimpered, pumping his finger as Lance squirmed beneath him. Using his free hand he shakily spread his cheeks apart, giving Lance a perfect view of his finger as he pulled out of him.

"Keith, untie me, or so help me god, I'll make you regret this later." Lance growled his final warning, making Keith's hole quiver at the promise he held in his tone.

However Keith refused to relent, instead inserting another finger into himself, sobbing loudly at the stretch, smirking to himself when Lance's cock visibly pulsed.

"God when was the last time we fucked? A week ago?" Keith moaned around syllables, "I'm so tight, it feels so good." He punctuated each word with another rock of his hips, scissoring his fingers apart to give Lance an unabashed view of his narrow insides.

Lance wrestled with his bonds, licking his lips, "Only two fingers and you're already at your limit? Baby, when I fuck you you're going to _scream."_

A full body shudder wreaked havoc down the pathway of Keith's spine, down to his hole twitching around his fingers. The normal tightness in his balls ran all the way back through his perineum to reach his ass, causing it to throb painfully. 

Meanwhile Lance was resisting the temptation to rip the shirt around his wrists, Keith's smooth, round ass only several inches away from his face. It was torturous, the itch to pull it back to his face and lick open the tiny pink hole being stretched open so seductively in front of him. He ached to get his hands on him, to spank his ass until Keith was crying, begging for Lance to fuck him.

"Mmm, my fingers aren't enough, I need something bigger. You know when you're away I finger myself just like this, calling your name, needing your cock to fill me up." Keith moaned.

A shudder ran down both their spines as a third finger joined the two already nestled inside Keith's hole, sparks flying down to Keith's toes as he squeezed his cock with his free hand. Watching Keith split himself open was already proving too much for Lance, so when he eventually reached beside him for the dildo Lance felt his skull about to implode.

Keith slicked it up quickly, glancing around at Lance coyly as he pressed it to his hole, fingers sliding out, leaving it dripping lube and glistening in the white light of their room. The first explorative touch to Keith's rim was enough to pull a whine from Lance, tiny, electric currents soaring to Keith's shoulders just from one touch.

They both groaned in tandem as Keith sank down on the tip, shoulders slumping as a ragged cry fell from his lips.

"It's so fucking long, Lance, it's filling me _so good."_

Never in Lance's life had he ever been so pathetically jealous of a piece of plastic. 

Keith pushed it in nice and slow, lips and cheeks both blushing in a way that made Lance ache to kiss him, settling for just biting his lip as Keith shoved the dildo in deep enough to tear a short sob of pleasure and pain from his mouth. Keith moved his hand to the base, pressing on a small camouflaged button.

Immediately the toy began _pulsing_ inside of him, throbbing the way Lance's did when he swelled bigger inside of him.

 _"Mierda,_ you're driving me insane." Lance groaned, reaching his limit, the sight of Keith's quivering hole stretched around the thick base of the dildo in front of him too much for him to handle.

For Keith there was less and less faint pain on every slide of the fake cock, writhing on Lance's abdomen, inching closer and closer to his prostate each time.

When he finally found it it was _glorious,_ and he didn't need to exaggerate the scream/sob that escaped his lips, resonating around their room.

"Oh god, oh fuck yes _please,_ yes!"

Everything was becoming too much, for both of them, but in all the best ways. Lance warred with himself between staring at Keith's soaking hole and fucked body or just closing his eyes to keep his orgasm at bay, untouched cock throbbing beneath him.

"Keith please, _please_ let me touch you." He begged, biceps flexing. Keith glanced back at him, beautiful eyes cloudy and tear-filled, looking as if he would relent, his own teasing proving too much for him.

"I-It's not wide enough baby, I need your cock in me, please, please fuck me, fill me up with your thick cock." 

Lance groaned, finally closing his eyes as he felt his cock about to burst, "Untie me baby, I'll fuck you so good, 'till you can't walk."

Keith hiccuped a sob, turning around, dick still stuffed inside of him, mashing their mouths together, uninhibited as he clawed at Lance's neck and arms.

He laced his hand with Lance's bound one, sitting up so the base of the dildo sat on Lance's stomach so he could bounce up and down on it. Lance groaned at the pulsations that rumbled through his abdomen.

"I think of these so much, of your strong hands on my hips as you pound into me from behind." Keith kissed Lance's wrists, "Whenever I'm by myself, when I'm fucking myself on my fingers."

Lance growled, trying to grab at Keith's hair, but his boyfriend just retreated with a tut.

"Is that what you want baby? Wanna fuck me on my knees? Or do you want me to ride you like this?"

Keith pressed his ass to Lance's cock, the vibrations of the plastic pressing against the base perfectly. Precome heaped onto Lance's stomach, wetting the base of the dildo and his cock.

"I want you, I wanna be inside you so bad, please Keith." Lance had passed the stage of begging a while ago, but he was so completely utterly fucked he couldn't register a single word leaving his mouth in a claim to get inside of Keith.

"Ah!" Keith cried, hips rocking slightly as his ministrations pushed the dildo even further inside of him, "Yes, yes it's not thick enough, I need your cock in me, please, please fuck me!"

Lance broke free of the t-shirt without even realizing it, his straining proving too much for the flimsy fabric as his hands tore away from their bonds. He _flew_ out of his restraints, pushing Keith into the bed.

Keith barely had time to be surprised by Lance's jail-break before Lance was seizing hold of the vibrator, shoving it so deep inside of Keith it hit his prostate head on, a pleasured scream tearing from his throat.

_"LANCE!"_

"Shhhh, baby, I thought you liked having this inside of you, fucking yourself with it right in front of me?" Lance growled into his ear, "Little cock-slut. Do you like this piece of plastic more than me?"

Keith shook his head vehemently, unable to speak a word as Lance roughly fucked him with the toy. His eyes cracked open, tears of pleasure staining his cheeks, hands coming up to cup Lance's face, gazing up at him desperately.

_"Please."_

Lance kissed him slowly, taking pity on the shaking frame of his boyfriend, feeling slightly guilty for losing control the way he did. He slid the vibrator from Keith, tossing the object aside.

"I'm sorry, baby, shhh come here." He lifted Keith onto his lap, crossing his legs to make him comfortable. He stroked Keith's spine as his breathing laxed, waiting for the adrenaline to leave his body.

"F-Fuck me, please." He eventually whimpered into Lance's ear, blindly reaching behind him to press the head of Lance's cock to his loosened entrance. Lance swallowed a groan, instead cupping Keith's face with his palms and giving him an impassioned kiss, sliding his hands from his cheeks to his shoulders, down to his nipples.

Keith's breath stuttered when Lance's fingers brushed his chest, the hand on Lance's abs curling pleasingly.

"Open your hole up nice and wide, baby." Lance guided Keith's shivering hand on his cock up, hushing the broken cry that left Keith's lips as the head of his cock slid inside his tender hole.

"That's it, so good baby, you're doing so good." Lance breathed, head falling into Keith's shoulder, marring the skin there with bites and kisses. Keith took the praise with a flutter of his stomach, sinking down a little further until Lance reached as far as the dildo had. He swallowed down each broken breath, kissing into Lance's hair buried in the crook of his neck.

Glancing down he had the sublime pleasure to find just over half of Lance's cock had vanished inside of him, a guttural whine leaving his mouth.

"Fucking horse dick." He cursed, feeling Lance chuckle beneath him.

"Just for you baby." Lance smirked, rocking his hips up.

Keith gasped as he bounced on Lance's lap, clutching at his stomach as Lance sank deeper inside of him, his rim aching from the stretch. Lance took hold of the hands shielding Keith's abdomen, leaning down to his ear.

"Don't hide it baby," Lance goaded, "Show me." He whispered into Keith's ear, guiding Keith's arms away from his stomach.

Keith swallowed thickly, leaning back on Lance's lap and resting his wrists on Lance's shoulders, revealing the bulge protruding from his abdomen. Lance smirked, stroking the head of his cock from the outside.

"Such a good boy, taking me so deep." He cooed, the words evoking a needy whimper from Keith's throat, "How much more do you have to take? I can't see from here." He glanced down, his cock hidden by Keith's quivering body in his lap.

"I don't know..." Keith mumbled, eyes squeezed shut and hands fisted where they lay on Lance's shoulders.

"Hm..." Lance pondered, slipping his hands down to Keith's ass and squeezing the flesh so it spilled past his fingers. Ever so slowly he pulled Keith's cheeks apart, leaning over his lover's shoulder to gaze down at the gaping pink pucker of his hole.

He bit his lip, growling into Keith's ear and pulling a shiver from the boy as he took in the wet, wide hole squeezing like a viper around his cock. He gave an experimental thrust, hearing Keith sob into his ear as he was split further open, collapsing against him, a few inches of Lance still unsheathed, thick and pulsing.

"T-Too big, baby you're too big." Keith sobbed into his shoulder, tearing out his hair as the head of Lance's cock protruded out from inside of him.

"You've done it before baby, so good and tight for me, sinking down until you're stuffed so full you can't breathe." Lance bit his lip, resisting the urge to thrust deeper as the cold air hit the unsheathed skin of dick.

Keith shook his head adamantly, "T-The vibrator wasn't wide enough," He panted, "I'm not stretched enough."

Lance bit his lip and nodded, kissing Keith's hair and slowly lifting him up by his hips until he was empty again, sobbing from the sudden loss.

"Come here." Lance beckoned, lying on his back and pulling Keith's hips to his face. Anticipating what was coming couldn't begin to prepare Keith for the feeling of Lance's tongue as it slid into him, his hand reaching blindly behind him to tear at Lance's hair.

"B-Baby that's so good, don't stop, _please_ don't stop!" Keith was practically crying from the overstimulation. Lance's tongue could easily reach far inside of him, his hole pliant and loose from all the stretching Lance's cock had given him.

Ever so gradually Lance slipped two of his fingers inside, longer than Keith's and much more efficient at finding the best spots inside of him. They fit in perfectly alongside his tongue, pushing at Keith's sweet walls so they stretched further apart.

Withdrawing his tongue with a wet suck Lance emerged from beneath Keith, who whined at the inability to ride Lance's face any further. He sat up so Keith's back was against his chest, reaching his hand down to push Keith's legs apart. Keith got the message, spreading his thighs so he was sat on Lance's fingers with his legs wide open, throwing his head back onto Lance's shoulder. He was looser than a rag doll, and putty in Lance's arms.

Lance gazed down at him hungrily, legs spread like a buffet as his fingers pistoned in and out of him slowly. He had to hold in a painful moan when Keith took two of his own fingers into his mouth, reaching down to wet his entrance even further around Lance's fingers.

Lance groaned, "I've never met someone so fucking lewd in my life," He growled, "Cockslut."

The name only egged Keith on, fingers pushing inside of himself alongside Lance's.

"We're you that jealous? Dragging me in here, teasing me with your pretty hole and stuffing yourself with a dildo. You wanted me to remember who I belong to?"

Keith nodded his head like it was extra weight, eyes cracking open to gaze up at Lance.

 _“Lance…”_ Lance sighed at the fucked-out lilt of Keith’s voice.

It happened in a matter of seconds- one second he was thrusting his fingers into Keith, the boy in his lap. Next second he was on his back, Keith hovering over him with a glint in his eye.

"You _are_ mine, right?" Keith's voice cracked in all it's bravado, his bottom lip trembling. Lance gazed up at him as he sought validation, the turn from desperate and seductive and needy to panting and naked and vulnerable giving him whiplash, taking him by surprise.

"Idiot." Lance mocked him adoringly, placing his hands on Keith's hips, "We're each others."

Keith's eyes sparkled with adoration before flickering shut as he kissed Lance, holding nothing back as they rolled over in the sheets, Lance pinning him down beneath him.

"Ready?" Lance murmured, finding approval in the small nod of Keith's head, the smaller of the two sliding his hands beneath his knees and bringing them to his chest.

"Gently." Keith whispered, pulling Lance forwards until he was right against his hole.

Lance didn't hesitate to slip into him, the fat head of his cock fitting into the crook of Keith's opening easily. Keith hooked his ankle around Lance's waist, pushing him forwards by the base of his spine to sheathe him further.

"Needy." Lance teased, kissing down Keith's neck and chest, molding his tongue with his skin soft and sweetly, despite the incessant heel in his back urging him to just fuck him into the sheets.

"You feel so good." Keith whined into his ear, "So _thick."_

Lance fucked him deeper, Keith's legs spreading further apart with every thrust, high pitched cries of pleasure bursting from his throat.

“Keith, Keith Keith _Keith.”_ Lance chanted the mantra into Keith’s mouth, kissing him sweetly the further he sank inside. Keith was panting where he lay, shuddering at the feel of Lance’s cock thrusting deep inside of him.

Lance gazed down at him, watching Keith's mouth shudder around his inhales. Reaching up to cup his cheek, Keith mapped the summit of his cheekbones and lips, Lance taking hold of his cock in tandem with his thrusts, nestled in a field of black curls and hot to the touch.

Keith's mouth fell open as Lance seized his hips, flipping them so they were in the position they started, Keith sat in Lance's lap, this time stuffed full of thick, throbbing cock.

He gasped as Lance thrust deeper while they flipped, a tear falling from the cliff of his eyelid. Lance's tan hand slapping his ass only made him fall further down on his length, biting his lip at the perfect sting. Keith glared down at Lance as he whimpered, another sharp slap coming at his other ass cheek, hands fisting on Lance's pecks.

"You like it when I spank you, baby?" Lance hit him again, biting his lip at the delectable cries of pleasure Keith gave him in return.

"F-Fuck, Lance please-"

"Please what? I'm all ready for you baby." Lance grinned, "Just a little further and you'll be all full."

Keith whimpered again, taking a deep breath before slamming his hips down all the way to the base, mouth open in a silent scream as Lance groaned appreciatively into his ear, the only noise leaving his throat a tiny, high-pitched whine.

"Fuck!" He cried, the words bursting from his lips as he started riding Lance full force, the stretch of his ass and the fullness of his hole combining in a perfect hybrid of pleasure.

It's then he realised why Lance flipped him, the Cuban getting a perfect view of Keith's ass, legs spread to show it perfectly wide as it sucked in all of his long, engorged cock.

"Fu-fuck." Keith stuttered as Lance pulsed inside of him, "Lance you're so big-!"

"This is how you wanted it when you started all this, right? Me beneath you while you ride my cock, my hands tied?" Lance smirked, trying not to lose his composure as Keith bounced on top of him, running his hands down Keith's sides, "I mean, close enough."

Keith growled at him, squeezing his hole as he slammed down on Lance's sturdy hips, moaning obscenely up at the ceiling.

"That's it baby, such a good boy for me." Lance praised, nails biting into Keith's soft waist. Keith whined, running his hands all over Lance's arms and shoulders. Lance carried him through, wrapping his hands under Keith's thighs as the boy rocked hard onto the cock inside of him, Lance helping his momentum as he bounced. Keith squeezed around him again, Lance's eyes squeezing shut.

"Just like that, baby, you're so tight for me, so wide around my big cock."

Keith puckered his hole again, closing his eyes and going as fast and hard as he could. The pace was nowhere as quick as Lance wanted it, but it was perfect nonetheless.

Planting his feet on the mattress Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's middle, mercilessly fucking into him. Keith cried out his praise, spreading his legs wider.

“Yes, yes fuck please Lance _please,_ I’m so close.” Tears clouded his vision as Lance groaned into his ear.

"You're so tight." Lance moaned, "How is your hole so tight after having two cocks and so many fingers inside of you?"

When Lance finally located his prostate Keith straight up _howled,_ scratching and leaving welts across Lance's shoulders and back as they fucked each other to oblivion.

“Fucking yourself on another cock in front of me, I should have just left it vibrating in your tiny little hole for hours. You can’t even cum without my cock anymore, right?”

Keith glowered down at him, pulling Lance’s hair back.

“And _you_ can’t cum without screaming my name.” Keith growled, grounding himself on the cock pulsating inside of him, “Everyone thinks I'm your bitch, letting you fuck me anytime, anywhere, begging for you to fill my ass with your cock. But we both know which one of us is really the bitch here.”

Lance smirked, mouthing against Keith’s pulse on his neck, “That’s right, I’m your bitch Kogane. What you gonna do about it?”

Keith’s mouth upturned as he continued to use his thighs to power himself upwards, suctioning heat up and down Lance’s cock.

“This, whenever I want.” He whispered into Lance’s mouth, slamming himself down again.

Lance grinned up at him, throwing Keith back and flipping him onto his stomach, head pressed into the comforter.

Keith whined, the sudden loss of hot cock making him dizzy. Lance came up behind him, circling his rim with his length. 

Keith thrust his hips back, attempting to push back on it. Lance tutted, rubbing at Keith's ass with his palm. Keith tensed, anticipating Lance's next move with sick pleasure.

"Count for me, baby. You've been so bad, bouncing on that tiny cock in front of me, teasing me with your tight, needy hole. I think your ass deserves a slap."

Keith bit his lip, arching his back further, crying out louder when Lance's hands came down on one of his cheeks.

_SMACK_

Keith's round ass shook invitingly in the air, "One!"

"Good boy." Lance cracked down again, hitting nearer Keith's thigh.

"T-two! L-Lance I can't-"

"You need to be punished for teasing me." Lance growled, massaging the red, stinging flesh under his palms. Keith's arms shook holding him up, "Eight more and I'll fuck you."

Keith whined, high-strung, nodding his head and biting into the pillow as he anticipated the next hit. It struck his untouched right cheek, causing him to whimper in pain, hips thrusting forwards.

His skin ignited when he felt Lance lips dragged kisses against the reddened flesh, heat churning in his stomach.

"Th-Three." He whispered.

God this was getting out of hand; they were both quivering in their spots, aching for release but reluctant to let the tension between them diffuse. A series of three, firmer slaps collided in succession. 

"Four, five, s-six!" Keith smothered his scream into the pillow as a prickling heat licked at him, keening high pitched whines and sobs.

Lance's hand was back on his ass, soothing it affectionately and kissing all over it. Keith's hole was _throbbing,_ his ass aching, his entire body on the whole high strung and on the edge of collapse.

The next hit came along with two of Lance's fingers, scissoring open inside of him. Compared to the stretch of Lance's cock he barely felt it, but he cocked his brow when after his shout of, "Seven!", Lance kept his fingers pried apart.

Glancing around Keith saw Lance staring unabashedly at his hole, stretched open for his viewing pleasure by his long fingers.

Keith whined, hole twitching shyly in an attempt to shield his insides from Lance.

"Wh-What are you- _ah!"_ Keith's high pitched sob punctuated his sentence as another smack came down on the soft, peachy skin of his ass, "Eh-Eight! _Lance_ just _fuck me_ already!"

Lance tutted, "No cheating, baby, come on you're almost there."

Keith swallowed down his scream at the next slap - "Nine." - and clenched his fists, awaiting the final, brutal hit. 

With a sparkle of an idea in his head he glanced around at Lance, lashes glinting in the light from the tears sticking them together.

"H-Harder, I wanna feel it while you fuck me."

Lance groaned, gazing into Keith's fucked-out face with determination, grasping Keith's hips and pulling the split of his ass against his cock.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut as Lance's hand raised in the air, almost in slow motion, unclenching his cheeks just in time for the hand to collide with the soft mound of flesh, hard enough for the smack to be heard all around the room.

"Te- _aaghHH!"_

Lance thrust inside of him without any further delay, tearing wrecked moans from both their chest, Keith finally letting his voice come out, along with a flood of pleasured tears.

"Y-Yes! Lance, baby, so good you're _so good!"_

"Shit, Keith," Lance panted, pulling Keith's ass apart, hearing Keith sob at the stretch, "Look at you, taking all my cock into your tiny hole. Fuck I don't know how it fits, your hole is so small and tight."

"F-Fuck me harder, I wanna feel you inside me all day." Keith pleaded, back rocking back to meet Lance's brutal thrusts.

Lance moaned as he watched his cock disappearing into Keith's tight ass, never pulling out more than halfway before slamming back in, pulling cry after cry from his boyfriend.

"I'm so close, _so close."_ Keith sobbed. Feeling the undying need to see Keith's face Lance curled his arms around Keith's stomach, sliding out of him.

Keith barely had time to object to the loss of Lance's cock inside of him before he's sitting down on it, Lance staring hungrily at his stomach as his thick cockhead prodded out of Keith's insides.

"Look at how deep I am baby, so far inside of you." He whispered. Keith gazed down at his abdomen, whining into Lance's ear as he lifted himself up, the bulge going down only to reappear when he bounced back down.

"It's okay baby, cum, show me how good it feels."

With a throaty cry Keith slammed down on his cock one last time, cumming all over their chests. Lance groaned, gazing up at Keith's wrecked, post orgasmic face, long lashes dripping with tears and hole spasming around his cock.

"F-Fuck me, keep going." Keith breathed between inhales, legs unable to drive him up any further.

Keith didn’t need to ask twice, the taller male pushing him onto his back and driving back into him with hard, unrelenting thrusts, chasing his own orgasm. His cock pulsated within Keith, drawing screams and sobs of overstimulation from his throat.

Lance kissed him through it, tears rolling down his lovers cheeks at the stretch of his hole.

“C-Cum inside me, show me who I belong to- _ah!"_

Lance slammed inside of him one final time and groaned as he flooded Keith’s hole with his cum. Keith whimpered, feeling Lance’s heart thrum against his own deep within his chest. Lance pulled him close, Keith twitchy and sated in his arms.

“L-Lance.” Keith mumbled painfully, Lance’s cock still big even after orgasm, and causing his sensitive walls to flutter with the sting.

Lance hugged him close as he pulled out, “I’ve got you.” He murmured, “I love you.”

Keith hummed as Lance fell onto his chest, spooning Keith, listening to the beat of his heart. They cleaned themselves with their own clothes, throwing them into the washer, grabbing their pajamas to change into instead.

They slipped into the shower together a short while after. Lance let Keith wash his hair, cracking one eye open to gaze down at his smaller boyfriend.

He swallowed before speaking, “You have no reason to get jealous, you know.”

Keith rolled his eyes, flicking soap onto Lance’s nose.

“I know I don’t, but you’d feel the same way if you saw some dude pressing against me. You lost your shit when I was talking to that Curian the other week.”

Lance didn’t argue back- Keith wasn’t wrong at all. In fact he was 100% right.

“I think we’ll leave the seducing to Allura and Shiro from now on.” He offered, taking his turn to rub soap into Keith’s sweaty hair.

“Agreed.” His boyfriend mumbled into his chest, eyes fluttering close at the soothing motions on his scalp.

“Besides,” Lance smiled, “I can flirt with _you_ anytime I want.”

Keith grimaced.

“Please don’t.”


End file.
